


To trust the one you think is a monster

by RoseFire_Authorett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04, Soul Bond, Team Fuck Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFire_Authorett/pseuds/RoseFire_Authorett
Summary: When a simple salt and burn case starts to seem a little strange, the boys discover an unlikely small ally who could turn the tides against Lillith and stop Lucifer from rising.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Whats going on here?

**Author's Note:**

> * Waves Shyly* Hi guys so this is a very important story for me. It's been almost 3 years in the making and this is like the fourth draft but I'm slowly going to start uploading it because um why not? Please give the story a chance and review it cause that will make me want to upload more often. As a side note to anyone whos following my other story "one night to forever" the final chapter wrapping everything will be uploaded soon. ok thanks again and enjoy

Prologue 1910

Fire, pain and then nothing. This is what Anna Cook, Doris Price, and Alice Foster felt trapped in the burning hall of their high school. And while a small town mourned their deaths, A trickster god felt a change in the power on earth. Two days after the fire, 3 girls woke up in the snowy woods of Canada. They would be forever changed, leaving behind any sense of normal. 

Present Day-2008

Dean awakes startled and falls off of the motel bed. Sam snorts from behind his laptop.  
“ Morning sleeping beauty. Rough night?” 

“Oh shut up, any news on Lilith?” 

“No, but I did find a case not too far from here.”

“ Whatcha, you got?’

“ I think it's just a simple salt and burn. People have reported seeing three girls appearing and disappearing at will and some kids are in the hospital claiming to have been attacked.”

3_Hours_Later

“ Dean the hospital is on the next exit, we should stop there first.” 

“ I’m getting off chill man. What crawled up your ass and died?”

“ Don’t be gross dean. Where’s your state patrol badge it's not in the damm box.”

“ it's somewhere in my monkey suit, seriously you need to take a chill pill.”

Sam doesn’t respond as Dean pulls into the hospital parking lot. They enter the busy hospital and are quickly taken to the victim’s room. 2 teenage boys with comparatively minor injuries who claimed to be attacked by 3 pale little girls. 

“So you two were attacked by 3 little girls huh? Why would a couple of little girls attack teenagers?” Dean questioned 

“Look man we were just messing with some dork. You know how it is and then these chicks show up. Suddenly we were in the air, being tossed all around. When we finally were let down, we had these symbols burned on our wrist.”

On the boy’s wrist under medical gauze was a burned symbol of a small flower, a star, and fire. Sam snaps a picture of the wound. 

“Ok guys thank you for your time.”

“You guys are gonna find those girls right cause we don’t want to be attacked next time we shove a kid down the stairs.

“Listen to you punks, you just confessed to attacking a classmate so unless you want to end up in juvie I’d go easy on the bullying.”

“Sam stop it, come on.”

They leave the hospital, Dean lecturing sam about losing it on victims and blowing their cover.

“Sam, are you listening to me? Sam!”

“Hmm um yeah, I get it sorry.

Dean stares at him as Sam climbs into the impala distractedly.

Elsewhere

“ Sir the Winchesters have caught on to our work”

“Good. Rose, It's time for you to fulfill your destiny”


	2. Chapter 2: A festival of fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I had to leave school but at least I'm back home. I should be able to update more frequently. I hope you guys are doing well and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: A festival of fire

Motel-2008

An unusually nice motel room is silent other than the sound of typing and Dean’s loud chewing.

“ Dean I swear to god if you don’t shut up”

“Fuck off. Did you find anything?”

“ Yeah, there’s a local legend that 3 girls who died here protect this town. They died in 1910 in a fire at the local high school. Supposedly they come back for one month a year to play little pranks on the townspeople. There’s even a festival this week celebrating the legend. It's called the festival of fire. And look at the symbol it's the same fire symbol as the victim had.” 

“Well then let’s go check it out.”

Festival-2008

Bright lights and loud music greet Sam and Dean as they head to the town square. The whole town seemed to be there, adults with colorful outfits and face paint chasing children with plastic swords and paper flowers in their hair. There are booths filled with food and jewelry and different little trinkets.

Dean nudges Sam 

“Dude they really go all out for a legend. Look they even got pie.”

“Dean look”

Sam indicates toward a booth where a young girl stares intensely at the boys. She’s standing next to 2 other young girls and a short man who looked about 25 years old. The girl pointed at the boys and started making her way over.

“Why is she coming over here? Do you recognize her?”

“No, maybe she saw us at the hospital.”

Just as Sam finishes his sentence, the girl is next to them. Surprised by her speed and ability to get through the large crowd Dean goes to question the small girl. He grabs her by the shoulder and leads her slightly away from the large crowd. She doesn’t seem frightened by the grown man grabbing her. 

“Hey, you. What are you doing? Why are you following us?”

“Hello Dean, hello Sam. I’ve been sent to retrieve you for my father. Please come with me and all your questions will be answered.”

Before the boys can agree or argue with the girl, she grabs them by the hands and teleports them. They are taken to a large warehouse. The inside is homey and in the center at a large chair sits a man. A Familiar man who smells of candy. Sam recognizes the man instantly.

“Trickster?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "To trust the one you think is a monster" or as it's known in my google docs " the RoseFire story" is a story I've been working on for a very long time. if you enjoyed a chapter, please leave a review or share it with others. I hope everyone stays safe with this pandemic and the protest going on. Sending lots of love to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that and chapter 2 will be up a soon as I type it out. Please review Guys!


End file.
